Widgets are specialized Graphical User Interface (“GUI”) applications that provide visual information and/or access to frequently-used functions. Widgets may include clocks, calendars, news aggregators, calculators, music players, desktop notes, and a variety of other GUI objects. While many types of widgets are already available, the possibilities for developing and customizing widgets are seemingly endless.
Unfortunately, traditional widget development may be prohibitive for some users and enterprises. Traditional widget development may require computer-programming skills and knowledge about a platform for which a widget is being developed. A user without the requisite skills may not be able to develop widgets, and even if a user has the requisite skills, traditional widget development may be time consuming. Furthermore, traditional widget development may result in buggy widgets that may not function properly.